In the prior art, various kinds of backup techniques have been discussed (JP-A-2000-89917, JP-A-2002-49534, JP-A-2002-297427, and JP-A-H11-53123). For example, in an information processing apparatus provided with a processing section for performing a predetermined processing and a log information accumulation section having a storage section for accumulating log information which is the log of the processing section, a technique is known in which log information is multiplexed and synchronously recorded into a plurality of log information accumulation sections.
For example, in the information processing apparatus, the log information accumulation sections are composed of a log information accumulation section of an operation system for acquiring log information from the processing section and storing the information into a storage section; and a log acquisition apparatus of a standby system for acquiring the log information acquired by the log information accumulation section of operation system, and storing the information into a storage section. Further, in this information processing apparatus, a technique is employed that at the time of synchronizing the log information, the log information accumulation section of operation system monitors the startup timing of the standby-system log information accumulation section.
That is, in the prior art information processing apparatus, the operation-system log information accumulation section always monitors whether the standby-system log information accumulation section has started up. Then, when a monitoring result that the standby-system log information accumulation section has started up is obtained, the operation-system log information accumulation section transmits the acquired log information to the standby-system log information accumulation section.
Then, the standby-system log information accumulation section stores into the storage section the log information transmitted from the operation-system log information accumulation section. As a result, synchronization is established between the log information stored in the operation-system log information accumulation section and the log information stored in the standby-system log information accumulation section.
Meanwhile, in the above-mentioned technique, the operation-system log information accumulation section needs to monitor whether the standby-system log information accumulation section has started up. This has prevented reduction of processing load of synchronization.
For example, in the prior art technique, the operation-system log information accumulation section always monitors whether the standby-system log information accumulation section has started up. Then, only when the startup is confirmed, log information is transmitted to the standby-system log information accumulation section. Thus, in the prior art the information processing apparatus, log information synchronization cannot be achieved without the necessity of monitoring whether the standby-system log information accumulation section has started up. This has prevented reduction of processing load of synchronization. Here, the above-mentioned Patent Documents do not disclose a technique of synchronization processing without monitoring.